Boarding School and Boys
by Boppy.x
Summary: Bella and the girls have already made their way to the top at Nightly Boarding School, with their futures seemingly set in stone, they wont let anything get in their way. But when three new guys start at Nightly it seems like everything they do done to purposely get in the girls way, but what happens when its not just at school? Their cant seem to get away from each other . . . AH
1. Preface

_I promise that this is just a bit of drivel to try and introduce you to the story. To be honest this first chapters a bit crap - it shouldn't really matter if you skip to the next chapter. I just hope that even if you dont like this bit, that you'll go on to the next bit and not give up. Please give it a chance._

_Boppy.x.x._

* * *

**Preface**

Boarding school life was epic, well at least for the most part. Me and my best girls Rosalie King and Alice Harper we were the top of the school, they were the best of the best and since we were in diapers I had been their ever faithful sidekick - just don't tell them I said that 'Kay? They have this weird idea that the three of us are equal or some other rubbish - the three of us were the golden girls, the top of the school, honour role and the best of friends. With my brains, Alice's fashion and Rosalie's attitude we had worked together to become the ultimate trio of girls and I for one was not going to let anyone get in the way of us keeping our positions.

That had been a slightly long sort of motto for me ever since we had gotten to our spot at the top but as vain as this may make us seem it had taken time, trust and tears for the three of us to get so damn far and I didn't want it to go down the drain. I couldn't let that happen to my two best friends. We all had plans and I wanted us to be able to stick to them.

This was a pretty big part of the reason why I was here at the library at 11pm on a Friday on the first big meet party of the year, luckily Alice had one of her 'feelings' and for the first time ever agreed that tonight was something that we should missed. Alice was practically famous for her 'feelings' it was actually her reason for us all being best friends. Apparently at the tender age of three when she joined mine and Rosalie's day-care that she had walked right over to us where we were arguing in the sandpit and hugged us. To this day I don't remember what me and Rosalie had been arguing about and Alice was still the only one that could calm Rosalie down in the midst of a huge fit. But still from that hug onwards Alice had never ignored one of her feelings to not eating at a seafood restaurant when later it turned out that everyone got food poisoning that night to going to us a different corner shop than usual and missing a huge robbery shoot out. No one dared to ignore Alice's feeling and no one really understood them.

Anyway back to us, together we had built the foundations of our futures. As the brains I would be doing the books and figures, Rosalie would be the model and stylist while Alice designed the clothing. Altogether we had already designed our shared boutique 'After The Eclipse'.

Our dream was so close to reality that I knew it would break us all if anything got in the way. Hell I hadn't even had a boyfriend or been kissed I was so worried that it would distract me from this. However Rosalie had, and enjoyed being a 'hot commodity' at the boarding school. Thus the need for Alice's input in us being at the library instead of some party.

I didn't care that new people were meant to be coming here, hell I didn't even know how many people were meant to be starting. I just had one more year to go, then I would let myself care, then I would be able to let loose, just as soon as it wasn't a dream anymore.

Then _they _had to come and fuck it all up, didn't they.


	2. Chapter 1

Making my way to the communal bathrooms in the morning with Alice and Rosalie and the rumours and whispers from the party last night were already spreading. Walking out of the room the three of us shared was like being met with a wall of sound. Girls all over the place had stopped to talk and gossip. To me at least it was totally bewildering; there had never been this much to talk about at Nightly Boarding School before. Rosalie was immediately calling over someone to tell her just what the hell was going on.

"Lauren! Get your ass over here! What the fuck is the big deal?" Rosalie and myself for that matter had never been much of a morning person. Luckily I was too much of a pansy to do something so bitchy that would call attention to me. After sharing living space with Rosalie for so long though, all of us girls knew to just go along with Rose in the mornings, besides Lauren was a bigger gossip than anyone else at Nightly, her and her little friend Jessica Stanley could get any little rumour round the school faster than saying 'don't tell anyone' of course they also had no idea what that meant so it worked better for any of the other gossip hungry plebs. So Lauren being Lauren she just launched into some insane ramblings in a pitch that would leave dogs all over the world crying out for mercy.

Like I said I wasn't too good in the mornings and after surmising that she was just talking about some stupid new guys I officially turned from tired-cranky to pissed off and temperamental. Alice took one look at my face grimaced and pushed me off towards the showers. I huffed and glared at anyone in my way. I managed to stop paying attention to all of the ridiculous mumblings going on around me and stole a shower from some blond bimbo too busy rearranging her fake tits to move her skanky ass.

Finally after breaking dorm rules and taking an hour long shower - my now less pissed off self felt justified - I was making my way to meet Alice and Rose in the cafeteria when I banged into something huge and rock hard. I blushed thinking that I had walked into a wall or something in my mental cursing of the still gossiping hormonal idiots that had still been surrounding the bathrooms after an hour.

My mind totally shut down however when the wall proceeded to move and laugh his freaking head off.

_Wonderful!_

"Ha, ha shorty on her ass! Ha sorry! Ha!" the giant couldn't control his laughing and I was officially back into severely pissed off. I managed to get up and dust off my ass whilst trying to calm down the horrible blush that made me look like I washed in bright red food colouring - literally every inch of my skin turned red when I blushed - and cursing the brick dude into oblivion.

"Fucking asshole wall dude! Watch it fucker!" I wasn't really sure what I was saying but when I looked up to find him as well as other guys - his friends I suppose - laughing their asses of I got murderous. The three of them were all insanely gorgeous and laughing at me like freaking hyenas. Never mind they were each insanely huge and delectable, their laughing sounded magical. They were truly angels, and they had seriously opened up the demon inside of me. Even the yummiest guy at the back with the freaky bronze hair that looked like he was at least trying not to laugh. However my friend Angela walked around the corner as I was swinging my leg back to kick the black haired wall dude that I had walked into in the nuts and after assessing the situation in about a second managed to hook an arm around my waist and drag me away before I actually did any damage to the bastards.

"What the . . . _Bella?" I vaguely heard Rose shout as I was trying with all my might to get back to those assholes and unleash my rage. Even if it would probably be equal to that off a hissing kitten._

_After about ten minutes of Rosalie and Alice trying their hardest to calm my anger down I managed to get past my anger enough to be absolutely mortified. My body immediately became dead weight and my angry mutterings stopped abruptly. At the same time I turned into a huge red beacon._

_I think I went into shock, I only vaguely heard Angela telling Rosalie what had happened and Alice attempting to stroke my hair and soothe me. After another ten minutes or so I managed to crawl out of my head enough to talk._

"_Shoot me please . . . They were gorgeous! I called him a brick, I tried to kill him, fucking wall. … Kill me!" I think Alice and Rosalie were still as confused as a turtle stuck on its back but just then the three dicks all walked around the corner all laughing and joking._

"_Did you see that chick though? Like a freaking kitten sat on her ass calling Em I wall or some shit! Then with the red? What the fuck was that? Fuck man I love this school already!"_

_My mortification returned tenfold and I tried to hide my scrunched-up self behind Alice's 4"5 skinny little frame to hide myself from the angels that were still laughing their asses off at me. I think I may have also started crying silently, thus guaranteeing Rosalie to get the picture and at once turn into a momma bear._

_As was typical when seeing Alice and Rosalie for the first time all three guys just stopped and stared. Then the other guy a blonde I hadn't really paid attention to first time gave Alice the body sweep and stopped comically as he saw my pathetic self crying and trying to hide behind her. As he noticed he nudged the brick wall guy with black hair, I think they had called him Em or something, as well as the bronze haired guy. All three did a double take and all the colour in their faces drained as they looked down at my pathetic hiding. Rosalie noticed and realization sparked like fire behind her beautiful violet eyes. The bronze haired guy literally looked like he'd been kicked in the nuts and tried to stutter some bullshit._

_Before he got the chance Rosalie was in each of their faces glaring pure death. They literally shrunk under her gaze and didn't move._

"_Are you dickwads responsible for my friend's tears?" they only gulped. Staring at her in fear, well the blonde and dark-haired guy did, the bronze haired guy was still staring at me like he was in pain - well guess what dude? Try being me._

_Rosalie took their silence as a yes. Before anyone could move she had each of them on their knees clutching their balls with tears in their eyes._

"_You come near my friend again and you wont have the balls for me to knee, got it? You so much as look at Bella, or me or Alice for that matter and you will get a sex change. Got it, good."_

_With that she grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I managed to stand up and attempt to at least look like I wasn't a total retard before Alice too went over and whispered in each of their ears. I have no idea what she told them but they all cowered and tried to hide behind each other. This at least had managed to put a smile on my face, and gave me the courage to straighten my spine and look back as Alice joined us and we rounded the corner all were whimpering but the bronze haired guy still hadn't taken his eyes off me. It was weird, hell he was probably just looking at Ali's ass or something. I was even more pathetic to them now, I had to have my friends to stand up to them because I was such a failure of a person. Now I really couldn't wait to leave this place and escape to my dream._


	3. Chapter 2

Luckily actual lessons didn't start for another three days on September fifth. So as soon as we got far enough away from the guys I did something totally out of character - I ran - I ran as fast as I could straight back to my dorm room and into the closest thing to absolute comfort I could find, my huge bed. Then after a few moments I felt Alice and Rosalie join me as I cried in total humiliation, I know that's pathetic and childish but its what my body did whenever I was humiliated or angry or happy - I cried. After about five minutes I felt the tears die down just a little and Alice - I think - to start playing with something in her pocket. I was face first deep in my pillow when I heard the best thing anyone could want when they're in the middle of a crying fit - my mom(s).

"Girls what's wrong?" I managed a weak chuckle as the voices of Renee, Esme and my mum Sue's concerned voices all said the same thing at the same time. Mine Rosalie's and Alice's mum all shared the role of mother too each of us. From being best friends when they were our ages to being single mothers at the same time they were all best friends and so in one room I had - at least in some form - everyone near and dear to me. I loved Alice for this.

As each of the women got more anxious I managed to weakly explain how I had been so annoyed that I was late to the cafeteria and managed to walk into what I had thought was a wall, then the abrupt humiliation as I realised that it was in fact the three guys that I now realised must be the basis for the rumours which had started off my annoyance in the first place. Non of the mums said anything as I continued to explain how I had thrown a fit worthy of Rosalie while they laughed like drunkards, at which point my own mum decided that she was on her way over to 'sort out the asses of the little jackasses that dared hurt her baby girl' this finally managed to make me laugh, along with Rose and Alice as their mums soon agreed with my own. Then as I made myself upset once again Alice took over back to her usual excitable self, telling them how the guys had still been laughing at me half an hour later when I was in tears. Silence reigned once more as Rosalie's part in the whole thing came about, but Alice still didn't spill what she had whispered in the guys ears, and after cheering of epic proportions after hearing how Rosalie and Alice had stuck up for me, the mums seemed to remember what exactly had happened to the youngest of the group - me. There was a sombre mood for a moment after the cheers when it got serious again.

"Bella, give me twenty minutes" I was gob smacked as I heard my mum hang up. This was followed by murmurs of agreement from Renee and Esme - the sweet and gentle Esme - who had apparently all decided that they too were on their way to come and kick some teenage ass. For a few minutes all I heard was the dial tone of Alice's phone. I managed an incredulous giggle.

Suddenly the three of us were in fits of full belly laughs.

A single phone call and chat from all of my favourite people and I felt fine. Sure it was embarrassing, but suddenly I didn't give a shit about the pointless thoughts of three insignificant men. I was a woman, I was going to be successful and I had my dysfunctional all women family at my back. Who needed men? I was going to ignore those tools and grow a backbone. I would be like Rosalie and Alice. Maybe then I'd get some respect, I wouldn't hold in my thoughts. I wouldn't let my friends or hell even my mums sort this out for me, I would be the one to sort these guys out, if necessary I would be the one to kick their asses.


	4. Chapter 3

After my little epiphany I felt like a new person - and managed to forget all about the mums coming to kick ass. In typical mother- Esme style she burst through the door and swamped me in one of those bear hugs that always take me back to my childhood. I smiled as I was overwhelmed by the whole thing and squeezed her as tight ass I could, and then let Rosalie and Alice have their turn. We hadn't seen our mums for about two weeks and it was great to be able to see her. Then Renee floated in as usual - she was as bubbly and unpredictable ass Alice and half the time I swear she still does pot like when she was a hippy. Renee then fell into a fit of giggles as soon as she fell into Alice's arms. It was only really when they were so close that you could see the physical similarities between the two, the same nose mouth and face shape but apparently Alice looked exactly like her father - some hippy back in a flower power festival that Renee only saw once after she slept with him, when they shared a joint in the morning before parting ways. While it wasn't totally unexpected for Renee to be totally unpredictable and eccentric it was also unlike her to fall into such a loud and vivacious laughing fit in the middle of what had been quite a serious thing. We all looked at her questionably whilst Esme rolled her eyes - a mirror image of Rosalie when she already knew the punch line to a joke. Renee managed to shake her hand - a signal that she wasn't going to be stopping any time soon and Esme just chuckled before tapping my arm.

"Sorry dear, your mother won't be able to get her to kick any ass today. As me and Renee were nearing the turnoff we saw her being pulled over for speeding and ah, I think it seems that she was arrested . .. ." stunned silence followed and all anyone could hear was Renee still laughing hysterically.

I think I went into shock.

"My mum was ARRESTED?!" I think I started shouting, but I was too stunned to do anything. Suddenly there was a shuffling at the door and Alice went over with a totally blank face, did a double take and then threw the door open as far as it would go showing all three of the guys from earlier with wide eyes each trying to get behind the other.

"I, uh, I think this is a bad time, we'll ah call back later." The wall guy said trying his damnest to hide behind the other two once all five sets of eyes flew to him incredulously.

Renee's laughing fit ended and her and Esme gained an angry spark behind their eyes as they made their way to the boys. The men seemed paralysed as the older women approached them, and pulled them into the room and shut the door behind them.

I, myself was still stuck on the whole my mother is in jail thought and wasn't really paying much attention to the situation starting around me. I turned to Esme once again.

"What in Gods name do you mean my mother got herself arrested? Esme! Answer me!" Esme turned around a little shocked while Renee let loose a little chuckle before sobering once more as she glared at the still immobile men sat on my bed of all places. I did a double take as I watched bronze-dude looking round blushing every time he looked at the bed. Weird. Anyway! My mother was more important than some blushing jackass.

"Oh yes! Sorry Bella, but don't worry I think she just called Officer Swan some names; it'll be sorted soon enough. Now tell me, are these the boys you girls told me about?" Rosalie started to nod when the blonde got a desperate look in his eyes.

"Don't kill me please! I can get your mum out of prison! I think my dads the one that arrested - Aw shite don't kill me!" His dad was the one that arrested my mother? I'm gonna kill that bastard. I made my way forward as Blondie started crawling further backwards on my bed. Asshole! Who the fuck does he think he is touching my bed! That's my place. My anger increased as I got closer but I still managed to notice Bronze-dude get an angry look on his face as I actually got onto the bed to get to Blondie. Bronze-dude was weird, even if he was the hottest of the three. Whatever! Blondie is gonna die! He finally reached my headboard and was trapped. I grabbed the closest thing to me - a pillow - and started beating the shit out of him with it. The wall guy started laughing at me again and I ended up turning on him, surprisingly he ended up cowering, it made me laugh and suddenly it was all so funny. I was an emotional wreck, had been publicly humiliated, my mum was in prison and I had just beaten up a police officers son and his sons friend. What the fuck was wrong with me? As sudden as the laughing fit started I just collapsed on the bed, I think I might have even passed out - I just know that suddenly everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and winced as my retinas got attacked by evilly bright lights, suddenly if felt as though something warm was ripped from my hands and I heard someone backing away from me.

"What the hell happened? Mum, Rose, Alice?" My voice was scratchy and horrible and I heard the same person from before move closer.

"Bella? Err, sorry they're outside talking to my dad I mean the Doctor, erm Doctor Cullen who is my dad. Are you okay?" I had no idea who was speaking, for all I knew it was a bloody serial killer, but his voice was lyrical and amazing. I'm pretty sure I could just lie here and listen to it all day long. But first I need to attend to something.

"Bella, no, no, no you can't move! Please don't move! Ah crap what do I do? Ah Dad! Help me!" I was stuck into all these different machines and struggling to get up and all this asshole can do is shout his fucking dad! He could help me! I grimaced as I pulled the straps and wires off my body and managed to sit up. Then I came face-to-face with and angel. It was the bronze haired man guy from before and he was amazingly gorgeous enough to make me stop dead as if I was in a trance. After about a full minute of just staring into his beautiful jade-green eyes I realised that he too wasn't moving and that he had a hand on my hip and shoulder, but where before it had been to stop me it now felt more like an embrace, a very nice embrace that was giving me very pleasant tingles where his hands were touching me. Almost involuntarily it seemed that our faces were getting closer and closer, when my bladder tinged once more.

I grimaced and tried to scooch out of the hospital bed without making it awkward. I don't think it worked though, as soon as I grimaced he shook himself and tried harder to keep me in the bed looking increasingly more panicked the harder I tried. My bladder was getting seriously annoying now and I really did not want to piss myself in front of an angel, even if he was pissing me off again.

"Dude seriously! I NEED TO PEE, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" At that he almost ran out of the way then came back to hover around me like I was a freaking china doll come to life. I was close to slapping some sense into that ass, as fine as it may be.

Finally I managed to make it into a fully upright position with just the IV drip stuck in my arm and started making my way to the bathroom, as sad as it was I had been in hospital often enough to know exactly where everything was. Bronze-guy - damn I have got to find out his name - was still trying to follow him when I got to the bathroom door and it was getting weird fast.

"Dude I get that you're trying to help and all but this is the ladies bathroom, and you don't look like a lady. Now I need to pee so you can erm just like go find Alice and Rose or something if you're that bothered." he immediately looked humiliated and I felt a sense of satisfaction at that to only have it drowned out by guilt. The poor guy was only trying to help. I mumbled a sorry but still practically ran into the bathroom to relieve myself. As I was washing my hands I had the sudden thought that I had no idea why or how I was in the hospital, all I remember is beating up bronze-dudes friends with my pillow, laughing then everything going dark. Huh, that's a new one. I'd best get back to bed in case it was something important.

Getting back into the room I received a major shock to the system. Esme was flirting - with a doctor! I mean sure the doctor was unbelievably gorgeous and looked a little like Bronze-dude but I ad never seen Esme so much as look at a man admiringly not even her husband - but he was an evil man anyway - I couldn't imagine the doctor being evil though, he looked too much like an angels - Bronze-dude as a matter of fact - I wasn't surprised however though, at the doctor flirting back, Esme was like Rosalie - tall, violet eyes, voluptuous body and perfect features - everyone wanted them and all women's egos took a hit when they walked into a room, it was the special part of a mans anatomy that took the hit though. Moving on, a noticed a real spark as the two flirted and looking round the room I noticed it in the others too. Rosalie and brick dude were having a very one sided argument over by the window - basically Rosalie was yelling while Wallman took turns looking at her eyes and tits - and Blondie and Alice were just sat in the corner holding hands and smiling at each other. What the actual fuck had happened and where were Renee and Bronze-dude?

Renee was still a beautiful woman, but she had better not touch my Bronze-dude, that angel was mine! _Whoa! Mine? I really must need to be here. . .._

Ugh, anyway where are they? I turned as I heard voices in the hallway and saw Renee and Bronze-dude walk in with drinks. He looked up and smiled a wonderful crooked grin as he saw me. Wait, no, that couldn't be for me could it? He was still making his way towards me with a drink in his hand and I'm sure I must have just looked confused as he suddenly shook himself and handed me the drink. I wondered what his name was.

"Thanks . . ." He looked totally confused for a second before realization was suddenly painted across his face. Unfortunately it was also followed by worry.

"Bella, get back in bed! You passed out and we don't even know what's wrong with you. It might not be safe for you to be walking around right now. Dad, tell her to get back into bed!" I rolled my eyes and started to do as I was told - his dad was a doctor, he might know something that I didn't. I sighed once I lay down and noticed that all eyes were flicking between me bronze-dude and the doctor. Damn, he still didn't tell me his name!

"Isabella Masen?" I nodded.

"Doctor Cullen?" he smiled.

"Yes, now everyone here seems to think that you've had a very stressful and emotional day. It appears to me that your blackout was just your bodies' way of processing this. Now as your new doctor I took the liberty of viewing your past records and it seems to me that you have made an uncommon amount of visits here to the emergency room is that correct?" I blushed and nodded my head. As today had shown I was unbelievably accident prone. He nodded and looked at Esme for a just a moment longer than was probably necessary then blushed - yes the good doctor actually blushed - before turning back to me.

"Now the lovely Ms King over here says that you just have some balance and coordination issues and so I feel that I shouldn't need to have any further looks into that area. Now it looks as though there are no problems with you being able to leave, and with this gang I'm sure that at least someone will be able to keep a further eye on you for tonight and then you should be fine. Of course if there are any worries I have already given Ms King some contact information and I will be happy to help if there are any worries. Now I have no reason not to discharge you. Edward, please make sure that you Emmett and Jasper keep a close eye on these lovely ladies and I don't want to have to see any of you back here. I'm afraid I'll have to go and see to some other patients now but it was nice meeting you all. Goodbye." 

With that he walked out and I swear that I caught Esme checking out his ass. Edward - it was nice to finally put a name to a face - blushed and I'm sure that he caught it too.

Esme however was totally unabashed as she turned around and just winked before rounding everyone up and leading them out of the door. I grabbed up my clothes and started getting ready before I heard a chocked sound. I spun around with my underwear in my hands to see Edward blushing as he spun around.

"Edward, what is it?" He was still bright red as he looked back to me. His eyes dropped to my hands - with my bra and pants still on show - before both he and I turned a light pink. I shoved them onto the bed behind me while Edward cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I just uh, I, uh, I wondered if you wanted a lift back to the dorms? I brought you in my car so I just thought, maybe …" He trailed off and I smiled.

"Sure Edward. That'd be great." He smiled that crooked grin again before making his way towards the door. Aw he was actually kinda cute when he was being all stuttery.


End file.
